escaflownefandomcom-20200214-history
Glossary
Definitions of terms used in The Vision of Escaflowne ''and ''Escaflowne. A *'Atlantis, Gate of' The massive golden ring that serves as the dimensional portal to what remains of Atlantis *'Atlantis Machine' The legendary device created by the people of Atlantis which could turn thoughts into reality. *'Atlantis, Power of ' The mystical ability of the Atlantian people to realize people's thoughts *'Atlantis, Ruins of' The remnants of the formerly great civilization of Atlantis that is accessible only from Gaea from the Gate of Atlantis B C *'Causality-Rate-Detecting Device' The component of the Fate Alteration Engine shaped liked numerous tubes filled with green liquid that detects oscillations in destiny. *'Costa' A Gaean unit of height equivalent to 0.987 Earth meters. *'Crima Claw' The unique liquid metal extensions on Zaibach mecha that can shape themselves into swords, shields, and even projectiles. In addition, they can operate as flamethrowers when heated to extremely high temperatures. D *'Destiny Accelerator' The component of the Fate Alteration Machine shaped like a cyclotron that energizes the destiny particle. *'Destiny Amplifier' Folken's name for the enhanced version of the fortune amplifier. He built this experimental device in Asturia from the fortune amplifier aboard the Vione. *'Destiny Particle' The elemental particle responsible for destiny, similar in principle to the graviton for gravity and the photon for light. The Fate Alteration Machine manipulates the destiny particle in order to change fate. *'Destiny Prognostication Engine' The telescope-like device used by Emperor Dornkirk to see the fates of everyone on Gaea. *'Destiny Vibrator' The component of the Fate Alteration Machine shaped like a tube filled with blue liquid that oscillates the destiny particle. * Doppelganger The demi-human race of beings capable of altering their body to any shape and color. Folken based his development of stealth cloaking technology on this race's unique ability. Zongi is an example of a Doppelganger. *'Dowsing' A method of divination usually performed by pendulums or rods. It is often used to determining choices or searching for objects or people. *'Draconian' The Gaean name for winged humanoids descended from the angel-like inhabitants of Atlantis. *'Drag-Energist' The Gaean energy crystal obtained from the bodies of dragons. It is primarily used to power large mecha and weaponry. The dragons originally swallow energist ore deposits, which are then purified in their bodies. *'Dragon Slayers' The elite unit of youthful Alseides pilots assigned under General Adelphos Gein's Copper Army and commanded by Dilandau Albatou. *'Dragon's Wind' Rising air currents known for the dragons who use it to fly great distances. E *'Energist' Gem-like crystal unique to Gaea and Atlantis. The many attributes that the numerous varieties hold range from the mudane (the ability to power Guymelefs and ships) to the supernatural (apparent powers of divination). The color is an indication of the potency of the energist: red being the most powerful, followed by purple and green. The most powerful of all physical energists are drag-energists, energists which have been purified after dragons swallow ore deposits. However, not all energists are physical .... In Katsu-Aki's shounen manga version, energists are also given the kanji appellation seihouseki, or divine jewel. *'Energist Bomb' Explosive device of composed seven Drag-Energists forced to merged each other until the resulting resonation between them release massive amounts of energy. The Basram Army used such a device in the final battle of the Gaea War. F *'Fate Alteration Machine' Emperor Dornkirk's reproduction of the Atlantis Machine, used to alter fate. It is made of several components, including the causality-rate-detecting device, destiny accelerator, and the destiny vibrator. *'Fortune Amplifier' The device installed on Folken's fortress Vione that received and amplified power from the Fate Alteration Engine for the Fortune-Enhanced Soldiers *'Fortune-Enhanced Soldiers' Zaibach's experiments to transfuse its soldiers Fortune Blood infused with enhanced Fortune Deoxyribonucleic Acid to improve their fortune in battle. The most prominent example of them are Naria and Eriya. G *'Gecko People' The demi-human race of beings developed from geckos and humans. Thanks to suction cups on their hands and feet, the Gecko People can climb on walls and ceilings. Meiden hires some of them to capture Hitomi and entice the Escaflowne out into the open. *'Generals, Four' The generals (Adelphos Gein, Helio Eides, Zodia Quu, and Getin Gus) overseeing the four Demon Armies (Copper, Bronze, Iron, and Silver Armies respectively) of Zaibach. *'Gidaru/Gidoru' The commonly used unit of currency in Gaea. The Ispano people's price for repairing the Escaflowne is 50 million of these. *'Glar ' A medicinal plant whose leaves are used alleviate the sickness by forest demi-people on Gaea. Van receives some leaves from the Mole Man for Hitomi and Merle's fever. *'God of Protection' Guardian deities believed to watch over a particular nation of people, such as Jeture and Jichia of Asturia. *'Guymelef' Giant armored power suit in the 8-costa or 8-meter class that were initially built to fight dragons. Except for the recent Guymelefs in the Zaibach Empire's revived production line, most of them required several decades to over a century to build. K *'Knights Caeli' The 12 most elite knights under the king of Asturia. They are normally charged with the duty of guarding of the royal palace and overseeing key regions of the country. However, the youngest one, Allen Schezar, is stationed in a frontier fort far from the capital Palas. L *'Leviship' An airship powered by levistones. The Crusade ''is one example of a leviship. *'Levistone''' A rock unique to Gaea that floats in midair. It is used for large-scale transportation as well as Zaibach's floating fortresses. Since its normal state is to float in mid-air, people have to heat the rock (usually with power from Energists) to lower it to the ground. It is also called flotation rock or wandering earth. M * Melef Armored power suit, mainly those in the 4-costa or 4-meter class. *'Miet' A Gaean unit of time equivalent to about 30 Earth seconds. *'Mystic Moon' The term the people of Gaea use for Earth. *'Mystic Valley' The term the people of Gaea use for the location of the ruins of Atlantis. Although the early explorers thought the Mystic Valley physically lies in the dark continent of Asgard on Gaea, it is actually an alternate dimension separate from both Gaea and Earth. In order to enter the Mystic Valley and the ruins of Atlantis, the Gate of Atlantis must be opened. P *'Peizo' A Gaean unit of weight equivalent to 1.014 Earth metric tons *'Power Spot' Mystical stones in which the remnants of the power of Atlantis still reside, long after that civilization's decline. *'Plaktu' Five high priests of Freid with the supernatural ability to probe people's minds. One is called to the Freid's capital Godashim to learn the secrets of captives. R * Rite of Succession In Fanelia, the heir to the throne must prove himself worthy to ascend the throne by slaying a dragon and retrieving its crystallized heart, also known as an energist. The Fanelian king can then use that energist and his blood to make a pact with Escaflowne. S *'Sorcerors' Zaibach's elite group of four sorcerors: Foruma, Garufo, Kuaru, and Paruchi. They implement the esoteric scientific advancements initiated by Dornkirk. The term used to describe them in Japanese literally means "followers of the magic way," but it has a double meaning, "followers of the evil way." *'Stealth Cloak' The revolutionary technology invented by Folken that renders both Guymelefs and fortresses invisible to the naked eye. Folken developed this technology from the unique abilities of the chameleon people. Due to its exhaustive power requirements, the stealth cloak cannot disguise Guymelefs while flying (with the exception of the latest prototype, the Oreides). * Samurai Generals The three samurai generals of Fanelia: Asona, Luva, and Yurizen/Hurisen. T *'Three Master Swordsmen/Swordmasters' Three swordsmen, Balgus Ganesha, Lig Vieta, and Adama Eshe, whose skill with the blade is unrivaled in all of Gaea. Their names were based on mythology; for instance, Balgus' last name, Ganesha, stems from the Hindu god of the same name. The three swords masters of Gaea got their name in the past warring era, and are known for their superior strength that matches the power of a Guymelef. Z * Zone of Absolute Fortune After Emperor Dornkirk is killed by Folken, he activates the Zone of Absolute Fortune in which everyone's wishes are granted. This results in an all-out war between the Gaeans despite that Zaibach has been defeated. Hitomi and Van's love is able to shatter the Destiny Prognostication Engine, thus ending the Zone of Absolute Fortune and allowing the people of Gaea to have free will.